


Company

by bo0zeb0y



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Drunk Frank, Fluff, M/M, MCR, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, little gerard, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo0zeb0y/pseuds/bo0zeb0y
Summary: Frank's boyfriend left him, and Gerard hates parties. Will some company help pass the time?





	

Company.

Frank didn't enjoy the party. 

He was usually into this kind of thing; drinking, smoking...hell, even snorting was right up his alley.

 

But tonight was different.

He took another swig of his drink-- he didn't even know how long he'd been drinking at this point-- and sighed.

His boyfriend of two years had just left him. It was a week ago, to be exact, and every night he would go to a bar and drink.

Ray had invited him to a party to lighten him up, but he just ended up in the corner, drinking.

Some sloppy couple started dry-humping each other next to him, so he shot off the couch and walked down the hallway.

There had to be a room where no one was deep-throating a cock or fucking, right? 

He heard various moans from each room in the large house, and carried on his search. He just needed to rest and get rid of his terrible migraine.

He reached the second to last door, and listened. No moans were emitted, so he grabbed the doorknob and jerked. It wasn't locked, either.

He flung open the door and sauntered into the room, hearing a squeak from someone on the bed.

A chubby, black haired boy sat on the covers. He was clutching a pillow to his chest, and his face was red. Tears rolled out from his eyes and he choked on a sob.

"I'm s-sorry...I c-can go...-" he stuttered, getting up from the bed. Frank studied him from the doorway.

His hair was black and shoulder-length, and he wore a blue coloured sweater. He had a pastel pink skirt on under it, with knee high white socks. He was cute, and gave off the essence of a child.

His shoulder brushed past Frank's as he made his way out of the room. Frank spun around and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"Stay," He ordered. The boy's eyes were wide and tear-filled, "keep me some company."

Frank was lonely and drunk, and this kid was kind of fucking hot.

The boy stayed still, but slowly nodded. Frank stumbled further into the room, pulling the boy by the arm.

The door had been slammed closed on the way to the bed, and Frank tried to set the boy on it. He ended up falling down onto the blankets. 

Frank slurred an apology and sat down next to him. The boy clutched the pillow to his chest, crossing his legs.

"Who are you?" Frank asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm Gerard. Please call me Gee," the boy answered. He tried to offer a smile, but it came out pathetic. 

"Why are you crying?" Frank pressed on.

"Why are you drunk?" Gee shot back. Frank raised his eyebrows, and Gerard sighed.

"I just...I'm not comfortable with everyone here. It's so scary." He mumbled. Frank put a hand on his shoulder, smiling crookedly.

"Awwe, it's okay. You don't have to cry about it, have some fun!" He slurred. Gerard frowned, and tears filled his eyes again.

"I tried b-but, the only fun they wanna have is gross," he commented, "some meanie boy tried to get me to take off my skirt. I don't wanna have that kind of fun."

Frank frowned.   
"Is that why you're crying? Someone tried to touch you?" He pried. Gerard nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. I told him to stop and he called me a bad word." Gerard continued, "he called me a pathetic p-pussy." Frank rubbed the boy's shoulders. He pulled him into a hug when he saw more tears arise. 

He hated people like that. 

Frank held the small boy in his arms, and Gee cried into his chest, clutching his shirt. Gerard looked up with watery eyes.

"C-can I sit in your lap?" He asked quietly. Frank smiled and pulled Gerard into his lap, rubbing circles in his back.

"You looked sad, too. Are you sad?" Gerard mumbled after awhile.

"Yeah. My boyfriend left me, and I loved him," Frank explained sadly. Gerard frowned, "but now you're keeping me company, and I'm not so sad anymore."

Gerard blushed and smiled, showing his little teeth.  
"I'm not sad anymore either. You keep me company, too!" He said happily. Frank wanted to save that image of Gee smiling forever; he swore, it was the cutest thing. 

"Well, maybe we just needed a little company. Do you want to lay down?" Frank offered. Gerard smiled, and they both got under the covers of the bed.

The music was blaring, and the party was far from over.

"I'm tired. What's your name?" Gerard yawned. Frank wrapped his arms around him.

"My name is Frank."

"Well, Frankie," Frank chuckled at the nickname, "can you keep me company while I nap? Pretty please?" 

Gerard jutted his bottom lip out into a pout.

"Of course, Gerard. I'll make sure no more drunks bust in, and no one tries to fuck on the bed." Frank replied.

Gerard muttered a 'thanks' and giggled sleepily. He cuddled into Frank's chest.

"I think we should keep each other tomorrow, too." Gerard mumbled. 

Frank smiled for the first time since his boyfriend left him.

"I think we should, too." He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in like 30 minutes it sucks Im sorry  
> ♡♡♡


End file.
